A Blessing In Disguise
by jipsy.thesplitz
Summary: The Doctor has finally found a way to reach Rose in the parallel universe. Now, in his Eleventh incarnation, the Doctor must pose as Rose's A Level teacher and wait for her to recognize him. The problem is, Rose has contracted amnesia, and can't remember the Doctor. Through an inter-universal telephone, the Ponds must help Rose remember the Doctor. RoseX11
1. Into Her Universe

**Okay, I know I REALLY shouldn't be writing this considering I'm in the middle of two and a half other Doctor Who stories (I say "and a half" because I'm not sure if I should end **_**A Memory To Last A Lifetime**_** or not, please complete the poll on my profile page and read the fic if you haven't!), but I had this idea and I REALLY wanted to write it. Yeah, I know I've already written a Rose!amnesia fic, but I really like that topic so deal with it. Please and thank yous. Oh! And I really apologize for those of you who aren't big on dialogue. It's sort of my thing. Angst too, that's also my thing.**

**Also! Fic information! Tentoo does NOT exist. The last time the Doctor saw Rose was his tenth self right before he met Donna. Somehow he regenerated, but Rose was still trapped in Pete's World. She never saw him again. Also, the Ponds did NOT get thrown back in time by the Weeping Angels. They just decided to live a normal life, but they still are good friends that keep in touch with the Doctor.**

"Doctor, don't worry about it, it's going to be fine! She loves you, right? So she always will, no matter what."

"Amelia Pond, I really hope you're right."

The Doctor was talking to his former Scottish companion via inter-universe telephones, courtesy of _Telcom__ Inc. _They owed the Doctor after ridding their company's headquarters of Vashta Nerada. Prior to receiving the phones, the Doctor had found a crack in time, one small enough to fit one person- just one- but not a whole machine. Not yet, anyway. The Doctor was determined to keep that crack open, and to open it just a smidgen wider, just wide enough to let two people in; the Doctor, and one Rose Tyler. Unfortunately, the Universe decided to play with the Doctor again. Rose probably wouldn't even know who he was! After all, his hair was different, his clothes were different, and his face was different. He was no longer the tenth Doctor that had lost Rose at the battle of Canary Wharf, but he was now the eleventh Doctor, a version of him that Rose had yet to see. And he was scared out of his right mind that she wouldn't still love this model.

"Of course I'm right. Now shut up, and go get the girl you love! Good luck, Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled as he heard a soft "Yeah, g'luck" coming from Rory, before the line was cut. He straightened his bow tie as he pulled his psychic paper out of his pocket and flashed it to the security guard standing in front of the school.

"I must say, Doctor Smith, you have by far the most advanced list of experience we've ever seen!"

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Rudford. And you can call me the Doctor."

Joan Rudford blushed and playfully whacked the Doctor on the arm.

"Well, then, Doctor, you can call me _Ms. _Joan Rudford. Ms., as in single."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"No, no, Mrs. Rudford, I'm really not interested in a relationship right now, actually, I've got my sights set on a certain someone already, and I... Well, really, I can't."

Joan looked saddened, but maintained her posture and expression and continued to speak professionally with the Doctor.

"Nevertheless, we'd still love to have you teach at our school. We have a spot open in A levels, regular teacher, is that alright with you?"

"Yes! That's wonderful, thank you very much. When can I get started?"

"Tomorrow is the first day of classes. Are you okay to start then?"

The Doctor absolutely beamed at Joan.

"Tomorrow is utterly... Fantastic! Woah, I haven't used that in a while, now have I? No, no, you wouldn't know, but that's okay! Oh, Joan, I could kiss you!"

Joan grinned broadly.

"But I won't," the Doctor quickly added. Joan nodded and promptly left the room. The Doctor started to punch and kick the air, performing a short victory dance, and then he pulled the _Telcom_ phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"'Ello?" Answered Rory with a sleepy voice.

"Rory! It's the Doctor!"

"AMY!" Screamed Rory on the other line. "IT'S THE DOCTOR!"

"Put it on speaker! Hello, Doctor! What's happened since we last chatted?"

The Doctor laughed.

"Well, I've gotten a job at the nearby school-"

"Oh! That's the one-"

"Yes, and I'm teaching A levels-"

"Oh! That's the one-"

"Yes, and I'm starting tomorrow!"

"OH! Doctor, good for you! It's gonna be great, I can feel it."

"Ponds, I am going to need your support."

Rory finally started talking, as the Doctor was sure Amy had been hogging the phone.

"No problem, Doctor, just one thing."

"What's that, Rory?"

"I'm not a Pond! I'm a Williams!"

"Of course you are, Rory Pond. Alright, I'll talk to the two of you tomorrow, yeah?"

Amy spoke again.

"Yeah, Doctor, talk to you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye, Ponds!"

Rory got in the last couple of words.

"I'm not a-"

But Amy had hung up the phone before he could finish his complaint. The Doctor walked out of the room smiling to himself. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

** Sorry for the über short chapter, but I'm doing a double update. I just didn't feel like this chapter would go very well with the next part. Don't worry, you'll get a better cliffhanger in the next chapter. Maybe. Shut up, it's past 12:00.**


	2. Trouble With Attendance, Doctor?

**I really do apologize for the extremely short chapters, they will get longer. I just suck at wrapping things up, and I'm exhausted, as it's almost 1:00 AM. By the way, I am not British, I know nothing about the British, and I barely know what A levels are. Just bear with me, and pretend it's like a regular high school class. I'm just making this up here: It's a class, and they take the actual exam at the end of the year. Got that? Okay. Here we go.**

"Good morning, class."

Nobody answered him. In a class of almost thirty students, the Doctor did not get one reply.

"My name is Doctor Smith." He proceeded to write _Doctor Smith_ on the chalkboard behind him. "But you will call me the Doctor." He turned around and erased the _Smith_ from _Doctor Smith_, leaving only the _Doctor_. "Alright, so in my hand I have a clipboard. This is an attendance sheet. I do not know how to work an attendance sheet. Would anyone like to be the first volunteer of the year and take attendance?"

A few students rose their hands, many others laughed at this crazy man who was going to be teaching their class. The Doctor picked a girl in the second row to come up and take attendance.

"Combs, Leah?"

"Here."

"Hermanson, Hope?"

"Here!"

"James, Troy?"

"Here!"

"Kerekes, Caroline? I'm here."

"MacDonald, Ethan?"

"Here."

"Tyler, Rose?"

"Here."

Both of the Doctor's hearts skipped a beat at the mention of her name. His eyes scanned the crowd of students sitting in front of him, trying to find the owner of the voice. He quickly found her, eyes resting on the blonde girl who sat chewing on the tip of her pen near the top row. He had stopped paying attention to everything around him, focusing only on Rose. He hadn't even realized that the attendance list was finished until he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Um, sir? I'm finished attendance."

Caroline prodded him with the clipboard, and the Doctor took it from her hands.

"Thank you. You may, um, return to your seat."

She nodded and bounded over to her desk.

"So," started the Doctor, "Physics. Physics, physics, physics. Physics."

After the class was over, the Doctor dismissed his students. As they were packing up and leaving, the Doctor could only focus on one student.

"Um, excuse me? Blonde, jean jacket, can I please see you for a moment?"

Rose pointed to herself, confused and the Doctor nodded. She walked over to him. The Doctor just stared at her, taking her in, as if he was worried she would vanish.

"Rose Tyler. I don't even know how to say this, where to even begin, but I'm here! I'm back."

He expected her to cry. He expected her to be excited, to hug him. But he definitely didn't expect for her baffled look.

"I'm sorry, sir?"

The Doctor was perplexed.

"It's a new face, I know that, but surely you recognize me."

Rose just slowly shook her head.

"Rose. I'm here. I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, I can see that," Rose said pointing to the chalkboard, where _Doctor_ was still written. "I'm a little confused, sir, can I leave now?"

The Doctor stood before her with his mouth hanging open.

"Er, yes, I suppose you can... Thank you, miss Tyler."

Rose walked backwards to her desk and picked up her bag off of her seat.

"Anytime, sir," she stated awkwardly, and left the classroom.


End file.
